Rise
by The Sylph of Heart 413
Summary: Maka wants revenge against the titans. They killed her mother. And now she's going to slaughter them alongside her friends Eren, Armin and Mikasa. What happens when her previous friends group find out from Lord Death where she is? Will they fight with her or leave her in the past. Rated T for language, slight gore and Levi. I don't own either of these mangas. CHAP.1 REWRITTEN


**Rise. (rewritten)**

**A/N: I have no excuses except I didn't know where I was going with the story...but now it's rewritten! And also, I will be attending Glasgow 2014 ComicCon as Sasha Braus, I won't be doing any panels or photoshoots, but I'll be there! So look out for the Sasha Braus with a slightly to big jacket, natural looking hair and green eyes! Hope I'll see some of you there! Anywho, on with the story thy faithful viewers!**

**Chapter 1.**

Lord Death looked into the mirror with vague interest. The humans were being boring today. He sighed and rubbed his pale face under the mask. It's been five years. Five years since Maka had left the accademy. She had left, for lack of better word, revenge. She'd found out that her mother had been killed by something. Something that you'd fear more than a kishin. Something that was out of it's timeline. A titan. He'd been confused as to why it had ended up here. A witch that was loyal and not crazy had said another witch could have possibly interfered with a timeline, thus making it end up here, the good witch had gotten rid of it with her magic. But that hadn't stopped Maka from learning the truth. When she'd found out, she did the only thing a ten year old would do at the time, demand for her mother to come back. But as this wasn't possible, the witch said Maka could be transfered to this timeline if she wished, so that she could seek her revenge. Maka, of course, agreed. Her father refused at first, but slowly, oh so painflly slowly, came around. Lord Death hadn't agreed at first, but realised it was something she needed to do. It would be like closure, except with giant beings that eat people and gas tanks that go tink tink when you bash them together. The only fault was...Maka would only be able to remember her parents. No one else.

'' Father!'' an all too familliar voice yelled. Lord Death turned to face his son and his friends.

'' Hiya! How's it goin' Kiddo?''

'' Father. It has been five years.'' Kid hissed.

'' I-''

'' Tell us where she is! Your god demands to know where his disciple is!''

'' Alright fine. It's rather hard to explain. So, I'll show you all!'' he waved his hand in front of the mirror, Kid gasped in realisation at the setting and year, while the others frowned in confusion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>*The year 850*<strong>

* * *

><p>'' Maka! Maka! MAKA!'' Maka's eyes snapped open, only for her to meet turquoise eyes.<p>

'' Wuh? Eren?'' she asked groggily, the teen chuckled.

'' Yeah, who did you expect, a ninja?'' why did that word bring tears to her eyes?

'' N-no.'' Eren frowned and reached a hand out to Maka's cheek.

'' Maka, why are you crying?''

'' I...I honestly don't know Eren...'' she replied distantly, there was something nagging at the back of her head, what was it?

'' So, whatcha dream about?'' the boy asked with a smile, straightening out his Cadet jacket.

'' Just...memories I think...why...can't I remember?'' she asked herself, scratching at her ashy brown hair looking confused.

'' Eh, you'll remember soon, it happens to me all the time.'' he said smiling, though Maka could see the frown in his eyes.

'' Eren?''

'' Hm?''

'' I think we should head back. I don't want you getting in trouble with the Corporal.''

'' Heh! Yeah, we should, who knows what the cleaning fairy might make us do.''

'' Hey, I'm sure deep down he's a nice guy.''

'' Yeah, deep, deep, deep, deep-''

'' I get it, now shut up!'' she said with a slight airy laugh, causing Eren to glance away with a small smile.

'' Of course, your majesty!'' he said getting up and mock bowing, then he held his hand out to help her up.

'' I'm not weak, I can get up myself.'' she said narrowing her eyes before getting up somewhat wobbily.

'' Suuuuure.''

'' Ass.''

'' Bookworm.''

'' Maka chop!'' she said gently hitting his head with a thick book, he lightly winced.

'' You wound me~''

'' You deserve it!'' she said walking down the grassy hill that was scattered with daisies. Eren ran after her with narrowed eyes.

'' Did you just leave me alone Albarn?''

'' Yup.'' she looked back at him with a smile, her hair fluttering lightly in the breeze. She then turned and continued walking down the hill, Eren running down to her, shouting profanities. She opened the gate to the large field that would lead her back to the Cadets camp. She stopped and waited for her friend. Who eventually stopped beside her with a glare. She simply raised an eyebrow and continued walking through the field. They arrived at the camp ten minutes later, just in time for lunch. They went to the lunch que took their assigned food and sat with their friends.

'' Hi Maka, Eren!'' Armin greeted them, some half assed waves and hellos followed after.

'' Hey Armin.'' Maka said smiling at her friend.

'' So, Alrbarn, nervous?'' Jean asked her.

'' About what?'' she asked curiously, everyone looked at Jean who had a smirk on his face.

'' Oh, you know, joining the Survey Corps.'' he said, almost everyone at the tables heads snapped to her.

'' Jean! You ass! I trusted you with keeping that info to yourself!'' Maka hissed just about ready to pull out a book, until a hand stopped her roughly.

'' Maka, since when did you plan on joining the Survey Corps?'' Eren asked calmly, though Mikasa and Maka could hear the venom under his tone.

'' Since always.'' she said quietly, her hand slowly leaving her book.

'' Then why didn't you tell us?! I thought you wanted to go into the Garrison?!'' he all but yelled, causing a few heads to turn to them.

_'' Is that Eren yelling at Jean?''_

_'' No, he's yelling at Maka.''_

_'' Well that's new.''_

'' Eren, I've never wanted to go join those useless pigs. I know I won't get into the top ten, I'm not good enough for that. I never had intentions of joining the bastard Mp's anyway.''

'' But you'll die Maka!'' Maka tensed.

'' Are you calling me weak?! Eren! You can't keep me in the dark! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT'S LOST SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU!'' she yelled.

'' Oh yeah?! Well, I've considered you a best friend for five years and you've never once told me you've lost someone!''

'' That's because it hurt too much!''

'' What a pathetic excu-'' she slapped him. Hard. Everyone stared, well Mikasa glowered at her.

'' Burn in hell Jaeger.'' she said coldly, before storming from the cafeteria. She stormed past a bewildered bespectculled squad leader, a commander and a short corporal. Maka ran to the hill and sat under the old knarled tree that claimed the hill. She pulled her knees up to her chest and for the first time in a while, she cried. They were silent tears. Leaving silvery tracks on her pale face.  
>She shuddered as another round of sobs came to her. She missed her mother. She missed her so much. She missed her man whore of a father who was missing. She missed peace.<p>

'' Tch. Shitty brat. Quit weeping. Your face looks a mess.'' she looked up only to see the ever stoic and short yet still taller than her, Corporal Levi Rivaille.

'' S-sorry sir.'' she said, tears still streaming down her face, the Corporal tched and sat next to her.

'' My friends were buried where your ass is sitting.'' ah, way to be blunt.

'' I'll move if you want.'' she said quietly.

'' No, it's not like corpses can feel when someone's ass is on their face.'' she raised an eyebrow at this.

'' Uh huh. Why are you here if you don't mind me asking sir?'' he looked at her, one thin eyebrow slightly raised.

'' Weren't you listening? I said my friends are buried here. And besides. It's my duty to make sure my comrades are feeling ok.''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is the rewritten chapter :D Hope you all enjoyed. And as I said above, look out for me at ComicCon if you're there! Back to the story, I decided to rewrite it because I found the other one a bit OOC and not as informative. This story will be like one chapter of AOT and Maka, the other chapter of SE. Let me know what you think and I'll try and write chap.2 soon! Oh! And Homestuck related, I'm a Typical Derse Dreamer and the Sylph of Heart! Goodbye for now mi amigos!**


End file.
